


There is Love in Hate

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, I swear the last two tags are not done by the same person as the kidnapping and blackmail, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Couple, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno is a king and Dream is a robin hood type figure, they’re natural born enemies; so why does Techno feel so disappointed when Dream disappears off the map? And why is he so angry when he figures out why?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1028





	There is Love in Hate

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw this before this repost, no you didn't <3
> 
> WARNING // there are going to be mentions of blood, bruises, possessive behavior, kidnapping, blackmail, and creepy men, so if any of that isn't something you think you can handle then try my other two pieces that have almost no angst
> 
> Hi everyone I am back with more

King Technoblade has ruled the Sleepy Kingdom without incident since he was eighteen, but that all was broken when  _ he _ entered the picture.

Techno was minding his own business one sunny day when his guards came rushing in, bringing news about a thief with them. This wasn’t new, citizens tried to steal from him all the time; what was new, however, was the fact that they didn’t capture the criminal.

“Let me get this straight, you just let him go? What, did he take a kid’s lollipop or something? It had to be practically nothing if you four didn’t bring him here.” The guards in front of him shuffled in place, their weight shifting from one foot to the other. Techno narrowed his eyes, “What.”

The one with the hood, Bad, broke the tense silent. “Sir, uh, we didn’t mean to let him go, he managed to escape.”

Techno scoffed; four of the most skilled men in the entire kingdom couldn’t catch one man? “He escaped? With how much?” The one with the goggles mumbled something nobody could hear. “What was that?”

“I said he took roughly four thousand gold coins.”

Techno sat rigid, his face not showing any emotion. “I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong, how much did he take?”

“Four thousand gold co-”

“And you let him escape?!” Techno could not believe this. Sure, there’s been attempts to take more by desperate thieves, but actually succeeding? It was unheard of. The guard with the white headband huffed, clearly frustrated either by himself or by the man they let escape.

“You don’t understand, King Technoblade, he was like some kind of weasel! Kept slipping through our fingers. It was like he was always one step ahead, nothing we did stopped him.” The other three guards nodded their agreement.

The one with the cat embroidered on his shirt then spoke up. “We can just look at the public’s bank accounts and whoever gets a major 4,000 coin jump is the thief! Then we can surprise and capture him.”

That was a good idea; the problem was, when they went to the bank dealers, they were met with the news that every single citizen got a deposit of the same amount of gold at the same exact time. Great, they were going after a man with some type of hero complex.

“Did you remember any details about the man? Anything we can use to find him in the city?” The four immediately started spewing about the white mask the man wore, with a crudely drawn smiley face. So they were on the lookout for a man decked out in green with a white smiley face mask, seems simple enough. 

It was not simple. Nobody in the town had any information, and better yet, nobody in the town wore a mask. Techno wouldn’t get his first interaction with the man until much later.

-

When Techno finally met the man, he had already succeeded in stealing over 15,000 gold coins. To say the king was pissed was an understatement. 

That entire week, Techno had decided to go on patrol with the guards in hopes of the man attacking. Just when he was about to throw in the towel, a shout sounded by the back entrance of the tower, a green masked man running out with two bags. Techno didn’t even glance at the three guards beside him before sprinting towards the man, knowing they wouldn’t be far behind. The five managed to block the masked man from leaving, keeping him between them and the palace wall. 

The thief quickly glanced around, attempting to find an escape route, but Techno knew there was no way out. “So, you’re the infamous thief I keep hearing about.” The man flicked his head to the side, and the king could practically see the smirk under the mask. He placed a mock hand on his heart. 

“Aww, you guys talk about me? I’m honored.”

_ Arrogant bastard _ . A snarl grew on Techno’s face, the four guards next to him watching him warily. “Do you really think you’re in a position to taunt us right now?” 

“Oh, King Technoblade, I am always going to be in a position to mock you, you make it so easy too.” 

Techno was practically fuming. George next to him quickly took notice, and decided to help out. “You are hereby under arrest by the royal guards. Drop your weapons and the gold and put your hands behind your back.” 

The man in front of them laughed at that, barely managing to hold onto the gold with his whole body shaking with wheezes. “You really think,” he interrupted himself with another laugh. “You really think it’s going to be that easy? C’mon Techno, you’re taking the easy way out? Making your guards do all the work? Not even gonna battle me? Put those fighting skills to use?” _ How the hell does he know about- _ “I’ll tell you what. I challenge you, King Technoblade, to a duel. If I win, you let me take all the gold I want; and if you win, you can arrest me. Sound fair?” 

Techno felt the familiar itch for a weapon he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager.  _ This little shit.  _ “Fine, let’s duel. Tomorrow at sun down, this exact spot. No spectators, just me and you.” Is Techno going to regret this? Probably. Has he fought anybody since the last tournament he went to at age seventeen? No. Is he still going to win? Without a doubt. Nobody has ever beat him, nobody even got close. 

The green man clapped his hands together, the gold bags jingling in their movement. “Perfect, see you then.” With that, he bolted between Sapnap and George, who both looked stunned. They stumbled a bit, but didn’t fall, and the five turned to watch him sprint away, making seemingly impossible jumps. Techno may not have succeeded in capturing the man now, and he may have let the man leave with thousands of gold coins, but there is no possible way he’ll lose tomorrow. 

-

“Ready to eat dirt, King Technoblade?” 

“You’re on, thief.” Techno sneered.

With that, their weapons of choice met, and the fight had begun. Techno spent that morning in a bundle of nerves, barely getting any sleep. He didn’t understand why he was so scared; he’d never lost before, this random thief wouldn’t break that streak. Right?

An axe barely grazed his arm, and Techno used that opportunity to swipe at his outstretched arm, but the green clad man swiftly avoided the diamond blade. He had to give the thief props, he was good, and Techno actually felt himself enjoying this a little bit. It’s been a while since Techno fought an opponent that didn’t immediately get defeated. Didn’t mean he was gonna go easy on him though. With that thought, and a swift kick to the man’s arm, dislodging his axe, the fight was over. 

“Wow, I’m impressed, you’re barely rusty. Wanna go for best out of ten?” Now, Techno is a smart man, he knows what he should say to this.

“Alright, you’re on.”

However, he is still only a man. The masked man picked up his weapon from the ground, and another round began. 

They had just finished their eighth round, and Techno was panting on the ground with a blade at his neck. He stared up at the man standing on top of him. “Who are you?” 

The blade was flipped up onto the man’s shoulder, a hand being offered to the king. “The name’s Dream.” The hand was accepted, and they quickly started another round. 

At the end of the ten rounds, the score was six to four. 

“Well Dream, a deal’s a deal. Drop your weapon and stick your hands out.” The man did so without any resistance, hiding his axe in a nearby bush; Techno pretended he didn’t see that, he knew how precious certain weapons could be. Techno quickly tied the man’s wrists together and grabbed his arm, walking towards the palace.

“How long am I going to be in prison? Like a week? Two weeks would be fair I guess.” Techno looked at the man next to him in surprise.

“A week?! You stole over 50,000 gold coins!”

“Well it wasn’t that much-”

“You think a week will suffice? I’m planning to keep you in there for ten years, minimum.”

Dream suddenly stopped walking, staring at Techno. “Ten years? You can’t- you can’t do that.”

Techno scoffed. “I’m the King of these lands, I can do anything I want. If I want to keep you in prison for ten years then I will.” The restrained man suddenly started jolting, desperately bucking against Techno’s arms. Techno quickly regained control, taking out his sword. “If you don’t stop struggling right now, I will not hesitate to use this.”

The masked man tensed, but complied. The walk back to the palace was filled with tense silence, and the pinkette could practically see the gears turning in the other’s head. When they caught sight of the prison wing entrance, and the two guards at the door, Dream started resisting again. Techno did not let up, and used his strength and height to his advantage. He did not expect Dream to deliver a swift kick to the back of his knees, his grip on the tied hands releasing in the scuffle. They were close enough to the door that the two guards took a hold of Dream before the man could run, and Techno brushed off his pants in embarrassment.

“Just for that one Dream, I’m adding another year.” Techno was partly joking, but the appalled reaction on the man’s face brought a smile to his face. That smile dropped when the green clad man winced, the king quickly taking notice of the tight grip the guards had on the prisoners arm. “Take him to a cell.” The guards complied and turned to bring the struggling man in. 

Techno walked away from the scene, making his way back to his bedroom. When he dropped down on the bed, he let out a long sigh. The unfamiliar soreness of battle hit him, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. He slowly took off his shoes and laid down in his bed, falling asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

-

Techno took his first visit to the jail cells a week after their duel. The cells were empty except for one with a lone man, who was sitting on the floor facing the door. He isn’t sleeping, if his tapping fingers are anything to go by. Techno slightly rapped his knuckles on the cell bars, the prisoner’s head jumping up to stare at him. 

“How are you enjoying the cell? Not so nice compared to the gold coins you usually sit on, huh.” The man in shackles stayed silent. A frown grew on Techno’s face. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

“Yeah, I know, and I’m ignoring you.” This asshole- “Look, what do you want from me? If you aren’t here to let me out, then can you please let me rot in peace.”

“You aren’t rotting, I make sure my prisoners get three meals a day, and you have a perfectly comfortable bed right there.” He pointed to the small bed next to the man, who didn’t even glance at it. The man continued to ignore him, not even glancing in his direction anymore. “Well, I guess if you won’t speak to me, I’ll just add another year to your sentence.” Even the threat didn’t garner a reaction out of Dream.  _ Why is he so damn stubborn. _

Techno left the room without another word, making sure to tap his diamond sword slightly against the bars. 

-

Techno made it another week before he was back in the prison wing. The man looked even more forlorn this time, an untouched breakfast sitting next to the cell entrance. “What, are you starving yourself now?” The man didn’t acknowledge him, _ okay, he’s had enough _ . Techno reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver key.

“Look Dream, I’ll cut you a deal. I will let you out of here,” the man’s head shot up at that, “if you promise to stay away from the gold. No more stealing from the palace, no more prison time. Sound fair?”

“What’s the catch?”

“What?”

“I said, what’s the catch? You can’t expect me to believe you just like that.” Techno scowled, the man saw right through him.

“I’ll be honest, I haven’t had that much of a challenge since I was a teenager, and I miss it. I can’t very well fight you in the palace, the guards will get the wrong idea, and taking you out to the woods and bringing you back every day would get suspicious. Besides, I’d rather not fight a skeleton, and you clearly haven’t been eating your meals.” With that, he stuck the key into the cell door, twisting it until it swung open with a creak. 

The man hesitantly stood up and walked out the cell door, perking up when he realized there was no trap. “Well, Technoblade, I would say this was fun, but I would be lying. Maybe we’ll meet again, in hopefully better circumstances.” Techno grunted in acknowledgement and escorted Dream out. The masked man gave a two fingered salute, turning around and running into the woods. Techno returned to the palace with a slight smile, hoping they’ll get to meet again. 

-

They saw each other again sooner than either of them expected. Techno was taking a walk in the woods, bored out of his mind, when he heard a twig snap nearby. He swung his head over to see a man crouching down by a river nearby. The mask on the man’s face was unmistakable, and Techno felt a smirk grow on his face. “Thought I told you to stay away from the palace?”

Dream’s spine straightened, but relaxed slightly at the king’s voice. “Do I look like I’m stealing gold?” He stood up and walked toward Techno, his axe strapped across his back. “What are you doing out here? Picking a fight with an innocent man.”

“Innocent man? Last I checked it’s only us here.” Techno could practically see the eye roll behind the man’s mask. 

“What do you say, Technoblade?” He took his axe out of it’s holder, swinging it slightly. “Up for another battle?” 

Techno smirked. “Oh, you’re on.”

-

That’s how their future meetings went. They would meet every Friday without fail, same time, same place. One time, Dream’s mask had fallen off during battle, and Techno quickly looked away. He might be this guys… enemy? sparring partner? he doesn’t know, but he’s not a complete asshole. Before he could turn away, he caught sight of blond hair, emerald eyes, and an assortment of freckles. A flush grew on his cheeks as he pointedly looked away,  _ who let his enemy be so pretty?  _

One day, the green clad man failed to show up. Techno waited for longer than he cared to admit, eventually making his way back to the palace when the sun started to set, frustration clear on his face. If Dream wanted to stop the duels, he could’ve just said something. He ignored all the guards and refused to leave his room until the next morning. 

He still went back the next week, hoping maybe it was a one time fluke. It was not. Dream didn’t show up for four whole weeks before Techno gave up. His guards noticed his sour mood, but luckily did not comment on it. 

-

Techno was still wallowing in self pity when the annual royal meeting rolled around. The function was a chance for royalty from many different lands to meet and discuss politics, or something like that. Techno always hated them, too much social interaction. The worst part, however, was _ King Shoales _ . King Shoales was the worst person Technoblade has ever met. He’s arrogant, rude, and downright creepy. Techno opted to steer clear of the man every single year before, and he plans on doing the same exact thing this year. 

Techno walked into the ballroom the rest of the royals were already in, subconsciously fixing the gold crown on his head. He quickly made his way over to the punch bowl, grabbing a cup of the disgusting liquid, bringing it to his lips to see how they fucked it up this year.

To then promptly spit it all back out when he caught sight of King Shoales. Namely, when he saw who was standing directly next to him. He recognized those emerald eyes, and that fluffy dirty blond hair. He was rooted in place, staring directly at the blond who looked so different without his mask. Less confident, eyes flicking every which way, uncomfortable.

Techno felt rage boiling inside of him, growing immensely when he saw the tight grip King Asshole had on the usually-masked man’s waist. Techno couldn’t believe it, Dream stopped showing up to their duels because he is now King Shoales, what,  _ spouse _ ? The cup held in the pinkette’s hand broke under the pressure of his grip, the red liquid inside sloshing onto the floor. That won’t be the only red liquid hitting the floor when he’s done here. Seriously, you can’t just blow a guy off and then magically appear in a room full of royals as King Creepy’s date. 

Techno felt like he was going to burst any minute as he walked over to where the two were standing, speeding up his pace as he watched them start walking away. The two were making their way to the bathroom, Techno assumed, and slowed his pace down enough to not make it obvious he was following them. When they reached the door, King Shoale dropped his, almost painfully looking, grip on Dream’s waist, murmuring something to him before entering the room. Dream let out a long sigh, resting his back on the wall beside the door, closing his eyes. Techno chose that moment to strike.

He quickly walked over, one hand grabbing Dream’s wrist, the other covering the man’s mouth, dragging him over to the balcony adjacent to the restroom. He nudged the door open with his foot, nearly throwing Dream outside, before softly shutting the door behind him. “So, this is where you’ve been the whole time? Cozying up to King Shoales?” He walked towards the blond, who walked backwards until he hit the balcony railing, quickly glancing over at the drop below him wearily. “Couldn’t even afford a goodbye? Too good for one of those?”

The man in front of him looked terrified, but also strangely relieved. “Techno, it’s not what it looks like, I swear.” The man held up his hands in surrender,  _ have those bruises on his wrists always been there?  _

“Really? Because what it looks like is you not showing up to our spot for four weeks, practically disappearing off the map, and then you magically making an appearance at an event glued to a random king’s side. Please, explain to me Dream, how am I supposed to be reading this situation?”

Techno expected a snarky response, maybe a punch thrown or something; what he did not expect, however, was for the man in front of him to start crying. The man tried wiping his eyes, only for more warm tears to follow the dried ones. Techno was confused and frankly kind of uncomfortable, how does someone deal with their enemy crying in front of them? “Hey, Dream, are you okay?”  _ That’s a stupid question Technoblade, of course he isn’t okay. _

Turns out he didn’t have to panic for much longer about what to do, as Dream basically fell into him, arms wrapping around the pinkette's waist, his shoulder getting increasingly soaked. Techno hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blond’s torso, trying not to flinch as his enemy burrowed in closer.

“I’m sorry, i’m so sorry Techno, I didn’t want to. I wanted you to meet you at our spot, I really did, but he was right there and I couldn’t get away in time. Please forgive me. He said that if I somehow escaped, he would send everybody in his kingdom after you, I couldn’t let that happen. I’m so sorry” Through the rest of Dream’s mumbles, Techno was able to gather that somehow King Shoales had taken Dream, kept him in his palace for a month, and then forced him to go to an event, without his mask, to act as some side piece. 

The pinkette pulled the blond closer, feeling rage begin to build inside him. He may be the blond’s enemy, but this crossed way too many lines. “Please help me Techno, I don’t want to go back. Let me leave with you, you can even throw me in that cell again, I don't care, anywhere is better than that place.” Now Techno really knew something was wrong. Dream willingly throwing himself back into that cell? He dislodged the blond from his chest and held him at arm’s length. He’s never seen the man so vulnerable before, and he made sure King Shoales was going to  _ pay.  _

“Dream, stay here, I’ll be right back.” The king tried to leave but the man held onto his sleeves. He turned back to see more tears flowing out of the mesmerizing emerald eyes. The green clad man shook his head furiously.

“No, please Techno, don't leave. He’s gonna find me and take me back.”  _ Alright, that’s it.  _ Techno quickly took a hold of Dream’s hand and started walking toward the exit. The royal made sure nobody saw the two as they escaped, Dream holding a hand over his mouth to block his sobs. When they arrived at Techno’s carriage, he opened the door and brought Dream inside. He took out the dagger hidden in his boot and gave it to the blond.

“Here, if anyone tries to get in here, you can defend yourself. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes, and I’ll knock three times before entering, so I don’t get shanked, alright?” That brought a shaky laugh out of the blond, and he nodded his head. Techno quickly left and shut the carriage door, leaving the blond alone.

When Techno arrived twenty minutes later, he knocked three times at the door, and then entered the coach. The blond gawked at the sight of bloodied knuckles that closed the door after the royal. “Where did you go?” 

“Don't worry about it, you’re okay now.” With that, Dream huddled closer to Techno, who awkwardly patted his back. The ride back to the familiar kingdom was filled with small sniffles on Dream’s part, and awkward attempts to comfort the other on Techno’s part. 

Techno removed his cape when they got to his castle, wrapping it around Dream’s head, attempting to give him some privacy from the royal guards that were no doubt waiting right outside the front entrance. The green eyed man smiled thankfully, using the material to cover his head, blocking his face from view. Techno wrapped an arm around the cloaked figure and guided him through the castle up to his room, disregarding the questioning looks from his four guards. 

When Techno was able to take a look at the injuries Dream sustained, he cringed, knowing it would take some time before the man in green became the cocky axe wielder he once knew. Techno was going to stay with him the entire way, making sure he never had to go back to King Shoale’s place ever again.

-

About a week into Dream’s recovery, a day after Techno had hired a merchant to make the blond a new smiley face mask, Techno was bewildered.

“I’m sorry, what?”

The blond propped up against Techno’s bed’s headboard laughed, the wheezing slowly starting to come back. “Yeah! I snuck into those fighting tournaments’ stands one day and instantly saw this pink haired teenager fighting a grown man, and winning! After that, I started showing up to all the events.” The pink haired man in question still stood on the side of the bed gaping, staring at the freckled face in front of him.  _ He doesn't wear his mask when it's only the two of them, says there’s no point in hiding something the pinkette has already seen. Techno can't say he’s complaining.  _ “Oh come on Techno, how many pink haired people do you think there are in a one hundred mile radius? It wasn't too hard to narrow down who the champion was.”

“Wait, so, if you knew it was me who won all those tournaments, then why did you challenge me when I caught you? You knew I would beat you.”

The blond was now flushed red, an embarrassed smile growing on his face. “Well, I got too cocky, that’s true. Mainly though I just wanted to be able to fight my childhood idol at least once.” Techno's head was spinning.  _ Did he just say I was his idol?  _ The royal sat down on his bed, his back propped up against the headboard next to Dream, their shoulders touching. The blond could barely look at him, the blush still high on his face. He started to ramble, his mouth moving a mile a minute. “I mean, not that you're still my idol today! Although I still do look up to you, but uh you seem less godlike now. Especially now that I know how nice you are and everything-”

The blond’s train of thought was stopped when a finger landed on his lips, the pinkette shushing him. Their faces were so close, their eyes meeting each other while their breaths intermingled. Just as they were about to close the gap, a frantic knocking was heard at the royal’s door. They sprung apart, Techno turning to the door, Dream frantically putting his mask on. The pinkette opened the door more harshly than necessary, one of his guards on the other side. “Dinner is ready.” The guard with the goggles glanced wearily at the masked man behind Techno. The guards didn't understand why they were suddenly friends, but none of them had the courage to ask the king. The blond man followed George down the hallways, Techno a few steps behind, still bristling.

-

Over the time Dream stayed in Techno’s room, the two became less like enemies and more like something the king couldn't name. The two were waiting for the other shoe to drop, yet neither of them knew what that shoe was. Their eyes lingered on each other for too long, the accidental brush of fingertips became a regular occurrence. 

The metaphoric shoe was thrown to the floor a month after Dream started staying in the castle. The man had been fully recovered for days now, yet he hasn't made plans to leave the castle, and Techno doesn't have the heart to bring it up. When Dream started improving immensely in the third week, he kept pushing Techno to spar with him; and as much as the king missed the fight, he didn't want to risk hurting the man more. The disappointment on Dream’s face was very obvious, but he took the rejection in stride, asking the guards if they would want to fight with him. They all agreed, Sapnap more than ready to take his frustrations out on the blond. The man was overjoyed at the new sparring partners, but Techno was still worried.

One night, after Dream was done playing a manhunt game with his newfound guard friends, he walked into Techno’s bedroom with the largest smile the royal’s seen in weeks. He flopped down on the bed right next to Techno, who was reading a book that was recommended by the blond. He marked the place he stopped and carefully placed the book on his bedside table, glancing over at the blond who was still beaming. “I’m assuming you won again?”

That question caused the green eyed man to burst into excited chatter, sitting up on the bed to face the king, his rambling causing his hands to swing around. One hand accidentally hit Techno’s cheek, and he let out an involuntary puff of air. The blond stopped mid sentence, his eyes gaining a look of worry, his hands softly reaching out to touch Techno’s slightly red cheek. “Are you hurt?”

“What? No, I'm fine.” Really, he was, it didn’t even hurt. Yet the green eyes still held concern, which Techno didn't understand. Two months ago the blond would have been elated if Techno showed that he was injured, but here is now, placing his hands on Techno’s face with such care. Then suddenly, the blond smirked, his eyes filling with mischief. 

“Are you sure? Don’t want me to kiss it better for you?” 

Red eyes narrowed. “Dream, what do you think you’re doing.”

Suddenly they were impossibly close, their faces mere inches apart. This close, Techno could see the mirth in the green eyes, the smirk still on the blond’s face. The tension that always seemed to surround them was back full force, almost suffocating the two. Techno felt a sudden weight on his lap and glanced down to see Dream’s legs on both sides of his, the blond straddling his lap.

“I said,” Dream’s mouth moved to his ear, his breath sending shivers down the king’s spine, “do you want me to kiss it better for you?” Techno’s hands gripped the blond’s hips, clutching hard enough to possibly leave bruises. “Or maybe, you want me to kiss you somewhere else, huh?” Deft fingers danced across the king’s lips, before they moved to his chest. “Maybe even along here?” Featherlike brushes were felt on the pinkette’s chest.  _ Alright, that’s it.  _

Their positions were suddenly flipped, Dream splayed on the bed sheets, his wrists held above his head by one of Techno’s hands, an arrogant smirk still spread across his lips. “You think you’re so cocky, huh.” Their faces were an inch apart, their noses brushing. “I think you need to be put in your place.” With that, two pairs of eager lips met in an overdue kiss. 

Their passion fueled them for the entire night, and many after that. The tension between the two became less charged and more comforting. They aren’t enemies any more, although the constant splattering of bites on the blond’s neck is contradictory. Techno eventually listened to Dream’s request of sharing some of the palace’s wealth with the citizens of the kingdom. Together, the two were unstoppable. King Technoblade continued to rule the Sleepy Kingdom without incident, this time with a cocky blond at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> READERS READERS HELLO DO YOUR SHOES NEED SHINING?! SHOULD YOU NEED COFFEE!!
> 
> FUN FACT King Shoales is just "asshole" with the letters rearranged
> 
> I gave up on this story near the end, I hope it wasn't too obvious.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this :)
> 
> if you have any ideas for one shots leave them in the comments below !!


End file.
